Electrical connectors are employed in various applications to provide ready attachment of a component into a system, and subsequent detachment when appropriate or necessary, such as for component service, testing, or replacement. An electrical connector is operable to transmit electrical information between the system and the component, and is often an integral element of a wiring harness. A connector has requirements for quality, reliability, and durability, related to the specific application and environmental conditions. An electrical connector may be expected to provide connectors for wiring systems which transmit analog and digital electrical signal data, electrical power, and electrical grounding.
An electrical connector may be assembled in one location, and transported to a second location for assembly to a component. The component, with the assembled electrical connector may be transported to a third location for assembly into a subsystem. The subsystem may then be transported to a fourth location for assembly into a final product. At each location, there are typically requirements for testing and evaluation of the connector, component, subsystem, and final product. An example of this occurs with a connector intended for assembly onto an internal combustion engine component, such as an ignition module or electronic sensor. The component is assembled with the connector and tested. The component is transported to the engine plant for assembly into the engine, which is subsequently tested. The engine is transported to a vehicle assembly plant for assembly into a vehicle. The electrical connector is exposed to various environmental conditions that could affect its mechanical and electrical integrity, during transport, and more likely, in each subsequent manufacturing facility.
Testing is typically required at each stage of the manufacturing and assembly process, requiring some form of electrical connection to the connector. The connection is accomplished manually or via an automated machine which finds the connector and connects thereto. When an automated machine is employed to connect to a connector, there must be a machine-recognizable element to the connector design for identification. When orientation of the connector and the connector terminals are not in a direct line-of-sight, the automated machine may require multiple axis articulation capability to establish effective contact with the connector terminals. Holding tight manufacturing tolerances for connector terminals is also required to permit effective contact. There is a risk of harm to the connector each time it has contact with an outside device or machine.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that protects a connector for a component from damage prior to the component being assembled into a final end-product. There is a further need to be able to have electrical contact with the component through any protective device, and a need for the protective device to be identified and readily contact, electrically, an automated device operable to test and measure the component through the connector.